1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H06-261332 discloses a method for converting three-primary-color signals into multiple-primary-color signals. According to the method, positions of the transmitted three-primary-color signals on a chromaticity diagram are determined, and three colors are selected from among multiple primary colors based on the positions thus determined to thereby output the selected three colors as the multiple-primary-color signals.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-208152 discloses a color signal processing device capable of achieving the display white based on four or more primary colors for display.
It is widely known that there is more than one solution to color separation which is performed for converting three-primary-color signals into multiple-primary-color signals. However, according to the methods disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H06-261332 and in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-208152, only one solution preselected from among a plurality of solutions is used, irrespective of a position of the pixel or a display frame, to generate multiple-primary-color signals.
A display device commonly distributed has a structure in which various colors can be displayed based on three primary colors. Use of four or more primary colors makes it possible, for example, to extend a range of colors that can be reproduced. Even in a case where the four or more primary colors are used, there is no need to use all the primary colors to express each color within the range of colors, which can be displayed by less than four primary colors.
The inventors of the present invention have found that there occurs visual interference inherent to a display device that uses four or more primary colors.